


your love warms me like a fire in my mind

by quodthey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodthey/pseuds/quodthey





	your love warms me like a fire in my mind

_coldcoldcoldpaincold_ your thoughts stutter and stop like a child’s toy train and you barely recognise them as your own, they are distant and a whisper. Quiet. Everything is drowned out by the beating of your heart (focus on the thump-thump, thump-thump) and the in-out, in-out repetition of your breaths.

The cold is seeping in through the sheets and your clothes, invading your body and your brain like some unwanted inescapable visitor, and you shudder as it chills you to the bone. You don’t know what you are doing. You don’t know what you are thinking, everything is frozen solid like a block of ice.

Erik is here again, back in the room with you after trying to find something to keep the two of you warm, you can hear his footsteps heavy on the ground even as he tries to keep quiet. His mind is a constant mantra of _mustn’t disturb him don’t know what to do help help help_ and you want to tell him that it’s okay everything well be all right it’s okay but you can’t move and it’s so cold

you shiver  
focus  
try to focus

but all you can think of is how you can’t feel your arms or legs and you are just  
so cold

There is a body pressed against your back, a familiar weight that you gladly welcome, and arms around your waist - the warmth of it burns you and you try to push in, you need more, more, more. You want to share the warmth, to climb inside and live under his skin forever, warm and content. You force yourself to turn around and curl into him, breathing him in and settle your face in the crook of his neck. Legs tangled and bodies pressed tightly together, you are too wrapped up in each other to tell where one begins and the other one ends, and you want to stay like this forever (but not like _this_ , when you are so desperate for warmth that you would happily jump into a fire).

You reach out with your mind, lazy tendrils of thought and feeling touching his and it’s so brilliant and bright you think your might be blinded. _We’ll be alright_ , a barely-there whisper echoes in your mind, reverberates off your skull and you hold him even tighter.


End file.
